


Autumn

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Autumn, Borderlands AU, Cute, Dating, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Helios - Freeform, Hyperion, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Mature- Freeform, Moments, Rhack- Freeform, Seasons, Series, Sexual References, Sexy Times, Tales from the Borderlands AU, mature - Freeform, otp, rhack - Freeform, sexy moments, short moments, short series, tftb, tftb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys doesn't like that all the colours have disappeared from Helios and that all the plant life is dying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

All the flowers were dying and the hedges were fading into the crisp brown that Rhys didn't particularly like. He really missed the greens, red, blues, yellows... The colours that had spread around Helios, encouraged by the new environment simulator, had slowly disappeared as the new season hit. Right now, he was lounging on the couch in his apartment, feeling completely uninterested by the cold weather and wilting plant life. The store that he shops at had brought out a new autumn line, so he was moping around his apartment in rustic brown jeans and an orange long sleeved t-shirt. His heating had broken down at some point during the week, so he threw on rusty colour poncho with grey deer's embroider near the bottom. He' decided that autumn was his least favorite month so far... There was absolutely nothing to do. Vaughn and Yvette were at work, the only reason he wasn't was because something was happening in the Sales department and everyone but the higher ups had been sent home, and he didn't want to message Jack in case he was involved with it too. It was still fairly early in the work day, so he was probably busy with CEO stuff anyway. Stretching his legs out, his body extends over the couch, touching end to end and pulling a pillow to his chest once he relaxes again. There was _nothing_ on TV. Zilch. Nadda... He probably should be doing to the work that he wouldve been doing today, but no, he was given a spontaneous day off and he was gonna use it how it should be used. By relaxing. But it had only been two hours and he was already itching to do something. He never really was one to sit down longer than five minuets without doing something, whether that be work or a simple word puzzle. Sitting up, his eyes scan over his apartment looking for something, _anything_ to do, still clutching the pillow to his chest. He becomes distracted by the colors of space outside his window. The purple, pinks, whites, blacks, blues and occasional dashes of yellow all mixing and fading into one another, stars scattered amongst galaxies and planets. Beautiful. Although it was a sight to marvel at, it was also a sight he'd gotten used to. It was always there and always would be, so it still hasn't fixed the problem at hand. He is bored. Maybe the first few weeks of working for Hyperion, he would've been distracted by the environment outside long enough that he wouldn't be bored anymore or that something would pop up to distract him from the feeling, but now it was just something for a passing glance. He'd checked his phone and Echo at least six times each in the past ten minuets, begging for just the glimmer of activity that would keep him occupied. He didn't even care if it was just a five minuet conversation or a five seconds note to jot down, it would be a hell of a lot more that what he was currently doing. But nothing came. He tosses his phone to his side, it landing lightly, bouncing a little to fall onto its screen, on the couch cushions. Exhalling heavily, he drops his head, it hanging slack by his neck, the short fringe of hair just in his peripherals. Then, suddenly, as if by a form of miracle, the rap of knuckles against the metallic door enters like a medolic, celebratory, tune into his ears and he instantly dives to answer it, the hope of being freed from boredom in his grasp.

* * *

"Can't we, y'know, change it or summit?" Jack questions, his voice dragging as his hand does a kinda of circular motion. His expression could easily be interpreted as bored stiff as he stood, coffee in hand, with his PA on the balcony of the hub of Heroism.

"Ah, no I don't think so Sir. You can't exactly change the weather." She replies, shrugging her shoulders slightly, an Echocomm gripped tightly to her chest.

"Well we fucking made it... We can't even speed it up a little?" He sighs, leaning on the railings, his arms keeping him propped up.

"For the price you paid for it, you should just be happy that this is a valid, working season and the machine hasn't just up and packed up on you." She snorts, taking the empty coffee mug from Jack as he waves it at her, dazed.

"I don't like it, it looks cheap and pathetic. What happened to the warm weather and-" Jack begins, his hand running through his well coiffed hair, remembering the happy days of summer.

"Tight blue shorts?" She interrupts, referring to the conversation that had slipped out of the CEO's mouth when he had gotten drunk the other day.

"Yeah, that." He grumbles, after short hesitation. If anyone else spoke to him like that they'd probably get fired and maybe even shot, but she got away with quiet a lot of things. Her demeanor was one that could be improved, but it was sometimes miles better than her attitude. But Jack felt comfortable around her. Being a personal assistant, there were a lot of things that she knew about him, that the general public didn't. For instance his daughter, his wife and she was one of the very little that had seen what was being hidden under his mask. He would probably trust her with almost anything... Except his life. There wasn't anyone that he'd trust with that. He'd been beaten down and used by so many people that he used to call friends, that he wasn't sure if he had any trust left in him. Well, there might be one person. Sure he was able to admit that his relationship was steady and nice, he'd even mutter the four lettered 'L' word to Rhys once, but could he really say that if someone was pointing a gun toward him or if someone had deadly information on him, that, when it came down to it, Rhys would put his life on the line for him? Or maybe even if Rhys was in such a situation which could result in Jack's death, could he really say he'd trust him to make the right desicions?... Yeah, maybe he can. And he'd do exactly the same for Rhys.

"I'm pretty sure I told you never to mention that." Jack recalls, glancing over his shoulder at his PA.

"Psh, like I wasn't gonna tease you about your little crunch on your boyfriends ass in tight shorts and how you wanted to 'squeeze his cheeks until they had your handprints permanently printed on them'." She pokes playfully, remembering the coversation well.

"God, I let you get away with way too much." He mutters under his breath, his head coming to rest in his hand.

"Oh, what was the other one? 'I could just cover him in chocolate sauce and lick him like an ice cream.' Oh and 'slap his ass so hard that the red shines through his tight shorts.'." She giggles, gleefully, "God Jack, I didn't know that tight sorts turned you on so much." She breathes, and hand coming to rest on her hip as she pops it out.

"I think its only on him." Jack replies, admitting to the torture. If he went against it, it would probably never end.

"Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure I saw that the sales department had the day off today. Im gunna go see Rhysie. Being as the weathers shitty, he's probably in his apartment." He announces, sauntering off toward the housing complex of Helios, slightly swagger in his step.

"There'll be coffee on your desk when you get back, Sir." His PA calls, dropping her sarky tone and easing back into professionalism as easy as she left it. Giving a two fingered salute, without turning around, as dismissal, he makes his way into an adjoining corridor. During the  few minutes of taking different turns, passing several petrified employees as he goes, one even bumped into him by mistake, but he didn't get a look at his face as he quickly screamed an apology and scampered off quicker than a skag can run. Eventually, he comes to the apartment number he was looking for and knocks, the metallic sound echoing slightly. Almost immediately, the door is swung open on its hinges, before, after a couple of seconds for the man who opened the door to recognize the callers face, two hands grip Jack's collar, literally hauling him inside.

* * *

"Whoa easy on the fabrics there Kiddo." Jack chuckles, Rhys' hands buried deep in the other mans collar, pushing him against the wall slightly as he shuts to door with his foot.

"S-Sorry." Rhys' stammers, releasing his grip and running his cybernetic arm smoothly through his hair.

"'Sup Kitten? You don't look very relaxed." Jack soothes, fingers slipping neatly under the amber haired man's chin, nudging it up slightly so the pairs eyes are on each others.

"I can't take it anymore. There's nothing to do! I'm so _bored_ _!_ " Rhys exclaims, raising his voice slightly to exaggerate the situation.

"Why didn't you text me then, idiot?" Jack questions, releasing his hold on Rhys' face, arms crossing loosely over his chest.

"I thought you'd be busy. There's that whole thing happening on the sales floor so I thought you'd be involved with that. And if you weren't in that then I thought-" Rhys blabbers, his words becoming a little too quick for Jack to put up with.

"Calm down Kitten." He chuckles, moving his hands to Rhys' hips and pulling him close, "you really think I'd be involved in the mess on your floor? I mean, don't get me wrong, if it was something that would seriously damage Hyperion, or make my job any more difficult, I'd be the first person to march down there and sort the shit pile they'd gotten into. But, your department heads are some of the most idiotic ones on Helios. They've sent you all home because they think its a super serious problem. When really, its something so minor my coffee mug being empty worried me more." He explains, leaning forward slightly so that his lips become excruciatingly close to Rhys' the warmth of his breath spreading over Rhys' flesh as he spoke.

"R-Really? So I could be finishing off important reports right now and they're stopping me from doing them because they can't figure out a simple solution?!" Rhys stresses, a hand running through his hair once again.

"Whoa, you _want_ to work? Honey you're crazy! You've got a day off, enjoy it!" Jack chuckles, pecking his lips sweetly along Rhys' jawline.

"I would but there nothing to do and those reports are important!" Rhys replies, trying to ignore how blissful the feeling of Jack's lips were and focus on the stacking work. With an exaggerated sigh, Jack pushes on Rhys' hips, forcing him to walk toward the couch. Forcing weight onto his shoulders, he sits him down on the cushions and rounds the couch to stand behind him.

"Don't get used to this kid. I don't do this just for anyone." Jack mutters, his hands digging into the younger mans shoulders. His thumbs circle on his shoulder blade, causing Rhys to arch his back, before falling back into it with a relaxed sigh.

"Mmh... Nice." Rhys grins after a couple of minuets of just enjoying the feeling of Jack's fingers massaging into his back.

"Hmm, yeah, I bet. After all, I'm the one doing it." Jack purrs, his hands sliding down Rhys' chest as he lowers his face to meet Rhys'. He presses their lips together, short, sweet and constant pecks.

"There's something fun outside that we can do whilst everyone's on their work hours." Jack whispers.

"In that weather, I doubt that." Rhys replies, sighing at the current season on the space station.

"Awh c'mon kitten. I promise, it's better than sitting up here bored. It's something incredibly _un_ professional." Jack purrs, giving a slow, sly wink to his partner. Rhys is tugged up by Jack's hands holding onto the hem of his poncho, leading him toward the door.

"Well I do like the sound of doing unprofessional things with you. Mr. CEO." Rhys grins, a slight innocent jingle to his tone.

"Oh? Well, I can think of plenty unprofessional things we can do together." Jack coo's suggestively, leaning up against the wall, waiting as Rhys locks his apartment door.

"Well, let's just focus on the here and now to begin with, and then we can think about something for tonight." Rhys grins, leaning into Jack's side as they walk down the corridor together, Jack's arm wrapping around his waist.

"I already know what _I_ wanna do to _you_ tonight." Jack smirks, taking a rather large squeeze of the other mans ass.

* * *

"What is that?" Rhys questions, trying to stifle the chuckle in his tone. A rather large pile of crisp leaves have been gathered and piled in the center of the 'Hub of Heroism', varying in colors from reds to yellows and oranges to browns.

"I told the janitors to collect the leaves and pile them, for our amusement." Jack explains, his thumbs hooking into his belt loops as he stands next to his partner, surveying the room.

"And...?-" Rhys questions, before suddenly, getting a forceful push from behind, falling into the pile of leaves. He doubles over in laughter as Rhys' head pops up from the pile, crisp leaves tangled closely in his hair, his tongue sticking out and one falling out as he gags in disgust.

"Oh my god, you did _not_ just do that!" Rhys growls, lunging forward and gripping Jacks wrists. Tugging, he pulls him down falling back into the leaves with him.


End file.
